The Great Adventures Of A Family
by Tales Account
Summary: Most families are normal and fun. Not this one. This one is crazy with 9 kids and three adults what could possibly go wrong? Follow them through their mischief and strife. As they bond and grow as a family. (Based off of the Tales of Haven forum).
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming: Home Sweet Puns

Gar sat in the car looking out the window as everything zoomed by. It was crazy he'd finally been adopted! And by two guys, who claimed to be just friends, nonetheless.

The men who had adopted him didn't care whether he called them whatever variation of 'mom' he wanted or just their names: John and Guy. John and Guy also claimed to have adopted even more kids not just him. According to them he was the ninth kid they'd adopted. Man, that was weird to think about. Eight new siblings. What would they be like? Would they be mean? He continued to ask these questions as he looked out upon the road.

"So, Gar, you've been quiet. Penny for your thoughts?" John asked, looking in the mirror to glance at the fifteen year old.

Gar turned from the road looking at John. "Just nervous about meeting the others," He answered with a sigh looking back at the road.

"Well you shouldn't," Guy assured, smiling a bit at the teen through the mirror, "They're an...interesting group, but they're good kids."

"Except for Quinn, she's scary," John said from the side with a nervous chuckle. Lord knows how many curse words she has taught Mini and Pun. And he didn't think he wanted to know how much experience his adopted daughter had.

Guy shook his head with a small grin. "Now, now John, she's just a teenager," he chastised, only half-serious.

"A scary one," John muttered under his breath. Quinn was definitely the rebel of the group. Always ready to overthrow leadership.

Gar let his lips twitch up in a smile as he observed the two men. Nodding to himself as he looked back out the window, he thought, 'Yeah...I think I'm gonna like this family.'

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Gar whistled lowly as Guy pulled the car up to his new home. It was pretty medium sized, but it looked...friendly. The house was light baby blue with white trim. It seemed a happy place with the windows open almost inviting. You could see there where toys strewn throughout the huge yard and a few on the porch. There was a basketball hoop in the driveway, and from what he could see a pool out back.

After Guy parked in the garage, the three males got out of the car. Gar didn't have much luggage, so John insisted on carrying it in, Guy helping and Gar trailing a bit behind.

"Mooommm," a whiney voice shouted as the owner of it ran out to the car to hide behind John, "Your Zombitch is being ruuddee! Make him stop."

Said 'Zombitch' suddenly turned to corner, seeming to have been running all over the place as he skidded to a stop in front of John. Giving a bright grin, the young Justin Timberlake look alike greeted, "Hey Guy, new adopted kiddo, and... _John_ , my _life_ , my _love_!"

Chuckling as Zombo kissed his hand, John suddenly gave his best 'Disapproving Mom Face' to his fiancee.

"Zombo, please stop whatever you're doing to Kat," the twenty four year old sighed, putting mentioned kissed hand on his hip.

Giving a whine in the back of his throat before slumping a bit, Zombo pouted, "Fiinnee. Why do you always take her side? Maybe I wasn't doing anything."

Rolling his eyes, John kissed the twenty year old on the cheek, humming, "Thanks you Zombo, and it's because you usually start it." Patting Kat on the head, John continued into the house, telling Zombo, "Oh, and could you gather the other kids in the family room? We need to introduce our newest member of the family."

Guy just gave a sympathetic smile to Zombo as he and Gar passed through, following John to Gar's new room.

As the three left, Kat watched them closely. When they were out of earshot, the fifteen year out narrowed her eyes. Sticking her tongue out at Zombo, Kat proclaimed, "Bleh! Bet you can't catch me Zombastard!"

"Oh that's it, I'll round everyone up and then whoop your butt!" The boxer huffed as he watched the teenager slide away on the wood floor in her socks.

 **A Few Minutes Later...and then some**

John, Guy, and Gar jogged down the stair to the family room where the other eight kids were gathered. Though, as they entered they could catch the end of a sentence, the words "-small dick!" really stood out.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Guy asked in his usual calm tone, crossing his arms as he observed the scene. It seemed that the children and Zombo had gotten into groups. Most people stood behind Kat, some behind Zombo, and a small amount just sat on the couch chatting. They all froze though as Guy came in.

"Nothing mama!" Kat squeaked, hurrying to wedge herself between Frosty and Crota.

With an unimpressed face, Guy shook his head. John and he shared a look as the other children rushed to sit down too, other than Quinn. She was too cool to rush to sit, instead plopping down leisurely. While poor Zombo was left standing awkwardly, giving a small wave to the three that had entered.

Gar was grinning widely. Yeah, he was liking this family more and more. As he looked over the crowd of children, he noticed how...unique each of them were.

"Kids, this is Gar," John informed, putting a hand on Gar's shoulder. A chorus of 'Hi's' were heard around the room. "Could you each introduce yourselves to him?"

Sighing as they'd been through this enough times before, everyone looked to Zombo first. It was always oldest to youngest, and that included when family friends or in this case a significant other were there.

"Well hey kid, welcome to this wonderful family," Zombo gave a friendly grin as he continued, "You can call me Zombo. I'm John's fiance and I'm twenty!'

Sighing, Quinn got up next. With a glittering smile, the Queen hummed, "I'm Quinn, the Plot Queen and official drinker of the family. If you want some weed I've got some, but it's mine so get your own." As Guy gave her a slightly disapproving look, she rolled her eyes as she added, "I'm seventeen," before sitting back down.

Next, Kat popped up, sticking her tongue out at Frosty and Crota as they filled her space again. Clearing her throat, she introduced herself, "I'm Kat, master of nothing except making fun of Zomboner and lover of Kit Kats! My age is fifteen!"

Zombo gave Kat a sour look at the sentence before going to John and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

With a small urging look, Task ambled up from his spot on the floor. "I'm Tasky the Fire of Pureness, but everyone calls me Task," the teen grunted, "I'm apparently emo, and am fourteen."

With identical smile, the fraternal triplets jumped up.

"I'm going first!"

"No I am!'

"You got to go first last time!"

"MAMA, MOM," three voices shouted, turning to Guy and John respectively.

"It doesn't matter who goes first, just introduce yourself nicely boys," Guy sighed after having a silent conversation with John.

A few seconds ticked by before the three seemed to finally come to a decision

.

The first boy gave a mock salute, greeting Gar, "Heya, you can call me Randy!"

"I'm Crota!" The second told him.

"And Fury is reporting for duty!" The third declared.

Then, in usion, they chimed, "We're thirteen, and fraternal triplets."

As Gar watched the three boys, he wasn't sure they were thirteen, but dismissed the thought. He had better things to wonder about, like keeping everyone's name straight. Waving away the thought as another, smaller, boy stood from his seat beside two girls to introduce himself.

"Hi," the child murmured, waving slightly, "I'm Frost, but people usually call me Frosty. Apparently I'm going to melt in the end." Cracking a small smile, he continued, "Well, I'm-I'm…," looking down at his fingers, his eyebrows ruffled as he counted before announcing, "Yeah, I'm seven and half."

One of the girls that had been sitting next to Frost jumped up. The first thing Gar noticed has her bright red hair. Seriously, that couldn't be natural."Hi!" she piped cheerily. "I'm Pun, I'm totally not innocent at all, and I'm seven! Kat keeps telling me I'm an adorable cinnamon bun, but I'm also totally crazy!"

The girl on the other side of Frost stood as Pun took her seat. With a dazzling smile, and dimples appearing on her baby cheeks the girl hummed, "I'm Mini! I'm only five, but I'm strong, and I love playing trumpet and Pictures!" To show what she meant she brought up a pink camera with disney princess around the lens. She snapped a photo of Gar blinding him. She then giggled as she sat down.

Gar finally stepped up as Mini sat back down with a small nudge from John. Clearing his throat, he waved to the others, "Well, I'm Gar. Fifteen is my age and puns are my game."

"Right then," Guy nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, "Well then, it's about dinner time, so how about we three adults leave you kids to talk?" With choruses of agreement, John, Zombo, and Guy went to the kitchen.

As soon as the adults left the room the kids went back to their earlier argument: "I need the TV tonight to watch my show!" Quinn stated annoyed by the others unwilling to budge.

"But we wanna watch the newest episode of Orcs and Warhammers," The triplets whined all together.

"Boo hoo we can record it," Quinn replied sarcastically at the triplets. Orcs and Warhammers was there favorite show and unfortunately it was on the same night and time as Quinn's favorite show 'Angst and Angstier: How to make a man cry'.

The others just shook their heads in annoyance at the argument. Same shit different day. Deciding to be the mediator and stop the fight before it got worse Kat suggested, "What if we took Gar on a tour?"

"Fine," Quinn sighed, rolling her eyes.

"YAY! We get to show Gar around!" Mini shouted, ecstatic at showing the new boy around. Mini grabbed Gars hand and began to drag him on the tour the strength of the 5 year old surprising. The others followed wanting to make sure Mini didn't rip Gars arm off on accident.

As they went through all the rooms, Gar was surprised. They had enough rooms for all of the kids, some having more than one bed. They also had a extra room dedicated to being the family office. All and all the house was pretty big.

That made him wonder...how did they afford it? John and Guy must have had good paying jobs...or maybe. He let his imagination fly for a few minutes tell he was snapped out of it by the call of John, "Supper's ready!"

At that everyone ran to the dining room where a giant table was up. Everyone had their respective seats. The triplets and Task sat on a long wooden bench, the triplets elbowing each other as they sat down.

Quin, Kat, Pun, and Mini were on the other bench. Zombo sat next to John and Guy having 'adult talk'. Gar decidedly slid in next to Task sitting down. Task gave him a slight nod not saying much as the older boy sat down. The meal was hamburgers and hotdogs, A simple but always welcomed meal.

The others seemed just as excited digging into the food like starved wolves. The only one who was taking her time was Mini and that's because Kat had to help chop her hot dog into little bits. Finally when the hot dog was cut Mini gave a grin to Kat and began chowing down on the pieces. Now this was a family Gar could grow to love.


	2. Chapter 2

Homecoming: We're Goin' on a Trip in John's New Van!

Quinny woke up with an idea. Which, to be honest, was either terrible horribly terrifying or great! Though, by the thoughts going on in her head, it was the former.

"Yo, children, get up!" She yelled, not trying to quiet herself as Guy, Zombo, and John were out.

"It's too early," Mini whined as she rubbed her blue eyes. Coming out of her shared room with Punny who was just as tired as her. Mini was wearing flash themed pj's and pun wearing the laughing face emoji pj's.

Kat groaned, burying herself under her covers further. The girl was not a morning person at all. Growling as she stalked out of her room, she crossed her arms as she barked, "Whatcha want there Quinndolyn?!" Even her oversized Katman shirt looked cranky!

"For alllllll of you to get up!" The eldest sister called, knocking out a beat on Gar's door.

"F*** you," Task growled as he came out of his own room his black pj's with skulls all over them hanging lazily off his lanky body.

"F*** you too," Quinn replied flipping the boy off as she pounded against Gar's door.

"The Ork brothers do not liked being awakened at this hour," Randy stated as the three 'Ork brothers' came out of there room. They were all in matching pj sets from their favorite show.

"Get over it," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes at their nickname. Seriously, Ork brothers? That just screamed stupid.

"Who wants anything from me on a weekend before noon?!" Gar demanded as he woke to yelling and his locked doorknob jiggling.

"We do, so get your A** out here," Quinn yelled back in no mood to diddle. They had limited time for her plan to work and lots of things to do. Like hot wiring John's brand new, shiny white van for example. And getting candy. Maybe to eat, maybe to hand out to little kids because they should do everything to GET THAT CANDY, or even both.

"So why did you summon us?" Task groaned annoyed as Gar came out of his room wearing a gray sweatshirt and blue pj pants with shields and swords all over them.

Frost ambled out of his room, rubbing his eyes in what people would call an adorable way. "What's all the ruckus about?" He mumbled, hair a bit of a mess, his Zelda: BotW t-shirt was slightly wrinkled, and pajama pants bottoms touching the ground.

Patting Frost's head, Quinny informed, "I was just about to announce that!"

Clearing her throat, Quinn announced, "Well, I've woken you all up at this terrible hour because we are going on a family outing!"

"What-" Kat interrupted herself with a yawn, then continued, "What would that entail?"

"Candy," Quinn declared, her green eyes sparkling. Putting her hands on her hips as she leaned down and whispered, "adventure, and...most of all...family time!"

Tasky narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "More like most of all a trip to get more weed."

Quinn slapped Task over the head, still with her 'Adventure Time' game face on. "I'm not _that_ much of a stoner!"

Task just rolled his eyes at Quinn rubbing were she hit him "Yes, Yes you are," He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Was a sto-ner?" Mini tried sounding out the word her little five year old mind not able to comprehend the word.

"Someone who's kind, sweet, and the most _amazing_ person in the world! You should try being a stoner," Quinn said sweetly, batting her long eyelashes. "This is why Task is not a stoner. Because he's a loser!"

"I wanna be a stoner when I grow up!" Mini announced awed by Quins explanation. Stoners sounded really cool.

Rolling his eyes, Task patted Mini's head roughly as he informed, "No you don't, Quinn is lying. She's what a stoner is. Someone who-..." He cut himself off. Though he claimed to be an asshole, a title he fought over with Kat, he knew that Mini looked up to almost everyone with her tiny brain. Especially since she was so damn short. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Nevermind. Just...don't tell her, but Quinn is pretty fucking rad."

"I heard that, and thank you Tasky~!" Quinn sang, grinning as she started to order everyone around. A true big sister.

 **Many Minutes Later**

"Alright children! Let's hit the road," Quinn declared, leading everyone to John's new van.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Kat shouted, and Task swore. Complaining under his breath.

Not getting shotgun meant Task and Gar would have to ride in the second row right in front of the triplets, who were known for ruff housing in the car. Oh joy.

Pun, Frosty, and Mini were all buckled in there car seats in the back. Each of them holding a sippy cup as the got ready for the expedition. It was exciting for the young ones never being out without some form of adult supervision.

"Alright children! Everyone buckled?" Quinn asked, buckling up herself. "This could be a...bumpy ride," She laughed a bit nervously.

All the kids gave a thumbs up. Cept for tasky who once again gave the middle finger. Of course, Quinny rolled her eyes at that before putting the keys in ignition. She then slammed on the gas pedal, the wheels spinning aimlessly, and threw it into drive. Everyone screamed, hitting the back of the seat as Quinn flew out of the driveway, flattening the mailbox.

The car stopped as she slammed on the brakes, and everyone stared at it in shock.

"Oops. So _this_ is why Zombo never allows me to drive. Oh well! We can say the cat knocked it over!" She cheered. Everyone stared at her in horror, except for Frost. He began to cry.

"There, there, Frost. I'm sure this trip won't end with us driving off a cliff. After all, in the navigator! Quinn and I are a team!" Kat tried to cheer him up.

"Who made you the navigator?!Didn't you _fail_ your geography class?" Tasky raised a brow.

"Not important!" Quinn sang, swerving a little to avoid hitting the curb.

To distract from their impending demise, Kat turned on the radio, doing an air guitar as the instrumental came up. Task boo-ed, kicking at her seat. Immediately she stopped, flipping him off as she shouted, "You wanna go Tasky Wasky?!"

"Yeah I wanna go!" Task yelled back, kicking her seat once again.

"Children, stop shouting!" Quinny snapped, leaning back from the driver's seat and flicking Task's forehead. The teen screamed as the car swerved again, almost slamming into a bicyclist.

"Pay attention!" He screamed.

"We're all gonna die!" Frost began to bawl again.

Pun shrugged, "I'm fine with that."

"We're not going to die, maybe we'll be a little roughed up, but we won't die...I think," Quinn tried to assure.

Kat gave Quinn a flat look, sighing, "Well, I knew I should have volunteered to drive. Oh well, I've lived a...life."

"I don't wanna die," Mini cried her blue eyes big and wide. Now both Frost and Mini where in tears.

"We're not going to die!" Quinn shouted again, yelping as she swerved to avoid another car, not having noticed she had drifted into the other lane.

Gar's eyes widened as the car spun a bit. "Damn. I finally get adopted and on the second day I'm going to die. Didn't see that coming," he tutted, shaking his head in resignment.

Quinn just gave up on convincing anyone that they weren't going to die as she continued to swerve and try to not hit the other cars. Which was very very hard since the other cars were being idiots. Of course, it wasn't her fault that they were obviously driving in the wrong lane!

"Quinnnnnnn, slow down!" Randouche yelled from the back, his voice was fearful like the pussy he was.

"NEVER," Quinn screamed amping up the speed as she swerved between cars and broke most of the driving laws. "We're doing anything to get more wee-candy!"

"CANDY!" The little kids screamed as soon as they heard the word. It was their trigger word. There was no other word that could set them off like candy.

Suddenly police sirens entered the air. "Slow down!" A voice on a megaphone called out to the group.

"Try me you damn cunts!" Quinn shouted back flipping the cops off through the sunroof.

A screech rung out through the air as Quinn swerved to avoid hitting a car. Everyone screamed as they ran into a fire hydrant. Water spouted everywhere.

"Well...John's van needed a wash anyways," Quinn squeaked, an embarrassed smile spreading across her face.

"YAY SPWINKWER!" With that both Frost and Mini hopped out of the car playing in the water.

The police finally caught up, approaching the van. "Get out of the car slowly with your hands up!" One shouted, slowly going to Quinn's side of the car.

Quinn started to tell everyone to run, but decided that she was in enough trouble.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

John gave everyone disappointed looks as he herded the kids to the van. "I expected better of you," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry mommy," Frost apologized in his cute way as he looked at the floor ashamed tears brimming on his eyes.

John sighed as he looked at the ragtag group of kids "It's fine you all made a mistake just don't do it again."

"Ok... well I know what I want to be when I grow up," Mini announced to the group with a innocent five year old smile.

"What?" John asked as he looked at the young, innocent girl.

"I wanna be a stoner!"

John gave Mini a blank stare before turning his eyes onto Quinn, who refused to meet his scary mom glare ™ . "Quinn…," he whispered in his best disapproving mom voice.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Quinn shouted, running to the car quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harems, Fetishes, Sexual Endeavours,

Oh My!

"Hey, teens, meeting in the fam room!" Quinn shouted before plopping down on her chair.

Kat skidded into the room, running to Zombo's recliner. "WHEE!" She screamed with laughter, stealing his seat.

"KATASTROPHY COME BACK HERE!" The twenty year old shouted, rushing in behind her.

"MUHAHAH! GO AWAY ZOMBASTARD!" Kat cackled, throwing a pillow at the boxer.

"No! We actually need to discuss Zombo's...problem," Quinn informed calmly, a bit too calmly for her. Today, there was no devious look on her face. That was a problem.

Kat pouted a bit, settling down into Zombo's recliner, not seeming like she was going to get up any time soon. With a groan of annoyance, Zombo wedged himself beside Kat, refusing to give up his seat.

Task, the emo lord of darkness, came into the room, he had been experimenting with some guyliner like the emo he was. "What do you want?" Task groaned in annoyance.

"We must wait for everyone to be gathered!" Quinn declared, crossing her arms. Then she saw what he was wearing "Are you wearing...Zombo's Makeup?"

Task didn't answer, instead sitting on his 'Throne of Darkness' in the corner. He glared at the others annoyed. Eyeliner was a key part of being a Emo.

Rolling her eyes as the two Ork brothers and the 'disgraced' now known Techpriest walked into the room.

"I can't look at you," Randy spat, turning away from Crota. Crota rolled his eyes, completely disgusted with his Ork brother.

"You're a disgrace," Fury muttered under his breath shaking his head at Crota.

The two Ork brothers sat on the smaller sofa as Crota plopped down in a seat next to Quinn. Then, Gar waltzed in, sitting on the sofa though he was listening to music. Frost followed closely, trying to hide behind him as he snuck in.

"Frost," Quinn snapped, her green eyes boring into him as she pointed at the door.

"But-but," Frost blurted his eyes tearing up with obviously fake tears trying to make Quinn feel guilty.

Quinn shook her head with an air of finality. "No, you know who I said was having a meeting in the family room, now shoo. Go play with Mini and Pun or something," she ordered, a frown crossing her face.

Frost pouted leaving the room sniffling as he went off to find the other two kids. This was outrageous! Why couldn't he be there?

As soon as Frost left, Quinny cleared her throat as she clapped her hands together, "Alright then gang, let's get down to business!"

"TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!" Kat shouted, jumping up before immediately plopping back down so Zombo couldn't steal the whole recliner. The fucking bastard. She got there first.

Quinn snorted, shaking her head as she continued, "In this meeting, we must address a big issue: Zombo's John Fetish."

"I do not have a John Fetish!" Zombo stated crossing his arms in annoyance. "And if I did, why does there even need to be a meeting about it?!"

"Do too Zombitch," Kat scoffed, elbowing him in the side. They flipped each other off before Crota sighed, "I'm forever alone." (the chat starts at page 987)

"Crota could fit into Zombo's harem," Quinn suggested with a grin.

"Yehehehe!" Zombo agreed with a massive grin, "THE ZOMBO HAREM SHALL SWALLOW ALL!"

Crota's eyes widened. The true victim as he shook his head with a, "Wait what? What do you mean?"

Unbeknownst to them, Mini had been listening outside the door camera in hand. Wondering to herself what a harem was.

"We mean Zombo has a small dick-I mean, harem and you can fit into it~," Kat purred before screaming at Zombo, "NOT ME BITCH!"

Crota tried to run off, wailing, "I will not be a part of this! I will not be a part of this harem you speak of!"

"MY HAREM IS A BLACK HOLE- IT SUCKS UP ALL AND NEVER GIVES BACK!" Zombo declared, practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NOT ME THOUGH!" Kat hollered back, flipping Zombo off yet again.

"IN TIME YOU WILL BE ENTHRALLED BY THE MICRO PENIS AND THE ZERO STAMINA IN BED! NO ONE CAN RESIST!" Zombo shook Kat by the shoulders, trying to prove his point.

"Crota's in a harem," Quinn teased, the smile on her face growing.

Mini decided to ask the teenagers what a harem first, entering the 'war zone' slowly. Scurrying to Quinn she asked, "What's a ha-ar-em?"

"Well you see, Mini dearie, when people can't figure out who the hell they wanna get with, they have this thing called a harem. Zombo is one of those indecisive fools," Quinn explained calmly, patting her head before humming, "Now go run along. Maybe Guy can make you a snack."

Shedding a crocodile tear, Zombo nodded, "I sadly am one of those indecisive fools."

Mini nodded, skipping out of the chaotic room, still a bit confused by what a harem was.

Mini skipped in the kitchen as everyone was discussing the very important harem business in the family room.

"Mama," she hummed, tugging on the twenty eight year old's arm.

"Yes Mini?" Guy murmured, looking away from his computer.

"What's a ha-har-...harem?" The young girl asked, minnocence in her eyes as Guy frowned.

"Where did you hear that?" He questioned, though he knew the answer already.

Twiddling her fingers, Mini answered, "Uh...the older kids in the family room."

Nodding, Guy sighed, "Well, a harem is a term that you will learn by watching either bad anime, or by looking it up while doing your personal business. Learn by yourself as it provides a learning opportunity, despite how lewd it is. Research at your own risk, as I want my children to get smarter on their own."

Mini nodded, not quite satisfied with the answer, but not wanting to push the matter as Guy made his way into the family room.

Now in the meeting they had gotten Om on Skype, telling them about a Quinn x Zombo fanfiction he had been inspired to write. Randildo had also gotten madder at Crota, and started rolling around on the ground as they fought, the former screaming at Crota to join the harem.

"Do I have to break out the time-out corner for all of you? ALL OF THIS TALK ABOUT HAREMS AND PASSIONATE LOVE IS MAKING ME THINK SO!" Guy shouted, having heard the loud teens as he approached.

"Nooooo, mum please, not the time-out corner," Kat begged, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Crota, the true victim, ran to hide behind Guy, whimpering, "Help me! I don't want to part of this!"

"Go to your room Crota, and you too Randy. But Randy, you think about what you've done. Mama Guy will handle this," Guy assured as the boy ran off and Om signed off so he wouldn't get in trouble before turning to Kat, "Those eyes don't work on me! I've used them when I was young, so I know the effects!"

"Aww," Kat gave a fake sniffle, "B-but mmuuuummm, well," she pointed to Zombo, "it's his fault!"

"Don't worry Kat, Zombo will be punished accordingly," Guy hummed, giving the twenty year old a disapproving look. Really, such a man child at times. "But," he added, "that doesn't mean you're getting off! You participated after all!"

Kat whined in the back of her throat, "But mummm, I didn't participate that much! Will hugs make it better?"

Guy thought for a moment before nodding, "It will help your situation Kat. Not by a lot, but you may get a minute off while in the corner."

Sighing, Kat muttered, "I'll take what I can get," as she hugged Guy, whining, "Mum, please don't send me to the corner."

Mini then popped in, asking, "Why is everyone going to their rooms?"

"Sorry Kat. Go to the corner. Mama loves you, but you got to learn!" Guy informed, pointing at a corner before pointing at another, "You too Zombo! Love yourself in the other time-out corner! This is what you get for being absolutely harem with yourself!" Turning to Mini, Guy told her, "Mama is dishing out some punishment Mini. Don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong... Yet."

Crawling into a random hole in the ground, Zombo shook his head, "Nope! No corners!"

Guy rolled his eyes, sighing, "Hole, corner, same thing really. You're isolated and you must think on your actions."

"Mama, why are Kat and Zombo in trouble?" Mini asked, toddling into the family room.

"They were doing something bad, Mini. Doing bad things mean they get in trouble with Mama Guy," the man explained as most of the teens started to shuffle out.

Mini's eyebrows ruffled as she questioned, "Does that they can't play?"

Guy nodded, telling her, "Yes, Mini. They can't play until they are done. When they are done, you can play with them. Now go and have fun." At the response, Mini pouted a little. She wanted to play, but it seemed everyone was busy so she sulked a bit.

"Ha!" Quinny stuck her tongue out at Zombo, taunting, "I don't have to go to my room!"

"Don't tempt me Quinn," Guy warned, crossing his arms at which Quinn sighed and left the room. Probably to annoy Task who had left to his room, probably fixing his eyeliner.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Mini went up to Guy who was relaxing on the couch as he watched his show, asking, "Mama, are Kat and Zomboa still in time-out?"

"A few more minutes and then they are free. Keep playing Mini," Guy told her, patting the young girl's head.

Suddenly. Pun popped up saying, "I'll play with you Min-min!"

Mini squealed in excitement, hugging her sister, "Yay, playmate!" She suddenly gasped, telling everyone in the vicinity, "What if we wrote about the adventures of our family?"

"That'd be interesting," Gar commented, plopping next to Guy with a sandwich.

Quinn agreed, nodding, "Yeah. We need that story. But add in more dad jokes."

Kat started to wave her hand wildly, looking at the clock before giving puppy dog eyes to Guy.

Guy sighed, telling her, "Alright. Kat, Zombo; your time outs are over. Go have fun with Mini if you want."

"Yay! Thanks Mama!" Kat squealed as she jumped up from the corner, running to sit back in the recliner.

"Yah! Freedom!" Zombo cheered, fist pumping before sighing, "I haven't made as many dad jokes as I should be. I gotta amp up my game!"

Kat nodded, "Dad jokes are the bomb!"

"That they are Kat," Gar agreed, taking one of his earbuds out as he smirked, "Absolutely _bursting_ with fun if you ask me."

"Well, I gotta go. I'm tired, see ya," Zombo hummed, waltzing up to the second floor rooms most likely to pass out on his and John's bed.

"Sleep well!" Kat called, grabbing the remote and channel surfing.

Gar decided to ask, "Would you mind if I bust my repertoire of cheese jokes?"

"Yes, you have the floor!" Quinny shouted, overhearing the line.

Gar grinned as he started, "Are you sure? I tend to go on a _roll_ when I start. Hope that one wasn't a swing and a _swiss_ for ya."

That got a laugh out of most everyone, even a slight chuckle from Guy.

Checking the time, Guy sighed, "I am going to go to bed now. I have to get up early for work tomorrow! Don't stay up too late." He kissed Mini and Pun on the forehead before heading upstairs to his room.

"Yes Mama!" The two chimed, giggling as their foreheads were kissed.

A chorus of 'Night's and 'Sleep well's rang out, and one by one the children filed to their rooms to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Go, Breaking My Heart

 **Months Before Adopting Gar**

John sighed as he checked the clock yet again. It had been a stressful day, and the only thing he was looking forward to was a nice pre-anniversary dinner with Zombo. But Zombo was late. Sure, John didn't expect that Zombo was going to be right on time, but twenty minutes late? This was pushing his patience.

He started to pace, thinking the worst of Zombo. That he had forgotten their plans. Then, he started to make up the worst case scenarios. What if Zombo had gotten hurt and he didn't know? He constantly checked his phone to see if he'd messed up the time or the date, but he was right.

Every so often the kids would come to watch John pace. Right now, Quinn was sitting with the Mini, Pun, and Frost.

"He's gonna end up pacing a hole in the floor," she snickered to them. It was like watching freaking ping-pong. Back and forth. Back and forth.

John gave Quinn a look that said he wasn't going to take her shit that day. He was too anxious and stressed out to deal with any more bad things.

 **Some Hours Later**

John was startled from his place on his couch by a screech of tires. He'd fallen asleep sometime after pacing so much, and the younger kids had placed a blanket as well as they could over him.

"John, shit, I'm so sorry," Zombo panted in a rush of words as he practically slid into the family room.

"You're-" John checked the clock and was horrified to find him 3 hours late "3-hours late you better have a damn good explanation."

Zombo looked at John with apologetic eyes. He opened and closed his mouth for a bit before sighing. "I...I forgot," he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

John's face turned stony. He stood up, pointing at the door as he ordered, "Get out."

Zombo began to say he was sorry but John interrupted him again. "Get out of my fucking house," He yelled, voice wavering slightly.

Zombo looked heartbroken as he looked at John. "John, baby...come on," he whimpered, putting a hand out, trying to grab his hand.

"No, get out!" John yelled at him the anger in his usually calm eyes was overwhelming. Zombo had never seen John this pissed before. Not even when Quinn got arrested for being a shit driver.

Zombo looked at John his eyes pleading to be allowed to stay. But no dice so he sighed and walked towards the door.

Glancing back at John, Zombo felt a little angry. It wasn't even their anniversary. It was their pre-anniversary! As long as he remembered their anniversary-anniversary dinner, wouldn't he be okay?

"Y'know, why is today so important anyways?" Zombo asked, spinning on his heel to face John with a frown. "It's not our actual anniversary!"

"That's what you're going to argue about?!" John huffed in response, "Well, you really want to know? It's important because you said that we were going out to dinner! Hell, you insisted, and then you forgot! I was looking forward to this fucking date, and you just _forgot_!"

"It's just one date!" Zombo snapped, frowning.

Neither man noticed as the kids came out of wherever they were to stand at the stairs. They watched as John and Zombo's fight escalated into a screaming match. Mini and Frost's eyes filled with tears as they clung on to the older kids, trying to block out the cruel words that the men were trading. Pun hid behind some of the older kids as well, not liking how the fight was going.

"Well if you're going to be that way, maybe we should-!" John cut himself off, crossing his arms as he gazed at the ground.

"Maybe we should what John?!" Zombo yelled, standing over the shorter man, hissing, "What should we do?"

John looked up, tears starting to form as he whispered, "Maybe we should take a break."

Zombo reeled back, hurt flashing in his eyes. "Fine," he spat, "If that's what you want, then fine."

John started at the door as it slammed shut, closing his eyes as Zombo drove away.

"Mom?" Mini questioned, coming down the stairs quickly and running to envelope John in a hug, "Mom, why is Zombo leaving? Why were you fighting?"

John looked down at the youngest of the siblings wiping away the tears as he patted her on the head. "It's okay," he assured in a shaky voice, "Now c'mon, it's been a rough night." Looking up all the kids on the stairs, he waved his hand in a shoo-ing motion. "Go on, get to bed."

 **The Next Morning**

John groaned after calling in 'sick' to work. Burying himself under the covers, he wished that Guy wasn't on that stupid business trip. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the kids and just sulk over the fight with Zombo.

"Mom?" Frosty opened John's bedroom door quietly. Toddling in, Mini and Pun trailing slightly behind, he scrambled onto the bed. "Mom, it's time to wake up."

"I know...I'll make breakfast in a second," John murmured, turning from the kids and hiding his tear stained cheeks.

"The big kids alweady made bweakfast," Mini informed, crawling on the other side of the bed with Pun's help.

"Yeah, we got some bacon for you," Pun nodded, offering John a handful of bacon.

John peeked out from his cocoon of covers. Giving the best smile he could muster, he croaked, "Thank you." Pulling the three children into a hug, he groaned. Mini, Frost, and Pun squealed with laughter before running out as they were released.

John sighed and got up. Time to face the day, he pulled a t-shirt on and some sweats. He then walked down the stairs towards the kitchen which was in utter disaster. There was flour on the walls dishes piled in the sink and Cujo, Quinn's cat, was licking up some eggs off the ground. He knew that as soon as he heard the words 'The big kids already made breakfast' the kitchen would be in ruins. But he didn't think it would be this bad.

Kat, one of the only ones who could cook, screamed in terror as Quinn tried to spray her with the fire extinguisher. Her hair was burning, though thankfully slowly.

"STAY STILL!" Quinn yelled, the contents of the fire extinguisher going everywhere. She rushed around as the triplets tried to put out the stove and Tasky started to throw water everywhere.

The fire on Kat's hair finally was gone, though she mourned her now burnt tips. Then, Tasky finally aimed right and hit the stove with the water, making that fire dissipate.

"What happened?" John asked, noting to check the fire alarm as it wasn't beep-oh wait. Nope, it was on the kitchen counter disassembled.

"We cooked breakfast," Quinn responded giving in embarrassed smile.

"By destroying the kitchen?!" John yelled looking around. This just wasn't there week.

The teens glanced at each other, everyone except Quinn pointing at her as they told John, "She suggested it!" At which Quinn gave a dirty look to everyone.

Sighing, John rubbing his forehead, "It-...Just clean up this, okay?" He turned to exit the kitchen before commenting, "Thank you for the thought. It was very considerate...but I'm a grown man. I'll be fine."

 **A Few Hours Later**

John sighed as he laid on the couch, listening to TV as he started to doze off. He just wanted to crawl in his room and die. He knew that he'd been over dramatic last night, but he didn't think that Zombo would want to talk to him.

"Mom, can we sit with you?" Mini asked, not waiting for a response as she curled up next to John, Frost and Pun following suit.

John just chuckled as his smallest children cuddle up to him. "Of course, let's watch some Little Einsteins," he suggested, tuning into the children's show.

Meanwhile Zombo was buried under the covers of his bed. He wanted to redo last night. He wished he hadn't forgot about John and his date. Especially since he had made a big deal about it in the first place.

"God why am I such a idiot?" He asked himself covering his face with his hands.

"I don't know Zombitch, but I do know I'm going to drag your sorry ass out of bed unless you grow some balls to go apologize to John," Kat snipped at him, standing in the doorway of the bedroom with Quinn.

"What do you waaaaaannnt," Zombo whined as he covered his face.

"Kat just told you. We want you to apologize to John, you asshole," Quinn scoffed, flicking Zombo's forehead.

"Well- I-" Zombo sighed he had no way to get out of this.

"Ha, you can't refuse," Kat taunted, flipping Zombo off, "Now get dressed."

Zombo whined, rolling out of bed as the two teen girls left to retry making breakfast. This time in Zombo's kitchen! Yay! Fire!

Zombo pulled over one of his boxing t-shirt pulling on some boxers and blue jeans over his hilariously super small dick. Jogging down to where the girls were in the kitchen, he was horrified to see flames almost touching to ceiling from the pan. The smell of burnt bacon wafted from the pan.

"What did you do?!" He screamed in horror as Quinn started smashing the fire detector violently.

"Don't ask!" Kat shouted back, still trying to put out the fire.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The three panted as they finally had put out the fire.

Looking at Quinn and Kat, Zombo sighed, "Okay. So...you dragged me out of bed, and set my kitchen on fire."

"Yes, Captain Obvious, what else is new?" Kat drawled, crossing her arms.

"Fuck this day is terrible," Zombo murmured under his breath.

"Fuck you too Zombitch," Kat huffed, she and Quinn flipping him off.

Zombo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as well as he stood over Kat and Quinn. Stupid tall ass. "So, why are you still here?" He asked, already knowing what the answer was.

Quinn stuck her tongue out as she responded, "We're making you apologize to John!"

Zombo froze, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "John doesn't want to see me right now," he sighed, looking tired as he gazed at the ground.

"You're such an idiot!" Kat exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "John fucking _loves_ you, and he thinks that _you_ don't want to see _him_." She slapped him hard.

"What the fuck Kat?!" Zombo said confused as he put a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Sorry not sorry," Kat hummed, shaking her hand out a bit, "I just had a need to slap sumbitch. And you were standing there, so...yeah."

"Still why the hell would you slap me why not Quinn?" Zombo asked still confused why the hell he was hit.

Kat shrugged a bit, answering, "Just felt like it Zombastard. Now...go call John, or better yet: VISIT HIM!"

"He doesn't want to see me," Zombo muttered as he picked at the kitchen not daring to look at Kat's stare.

Quinn and Kat shared a look. Shaking her head, Quinn sighed, "Don't make me tie you up and subject you to my shit driving!"

"That's torture," Zombo said his eyes wide in fear.

Kat and Quinn nodded with matching maniacal grins. "Exactly!" Quinn chimed, clapping her hands.

Back at John's house Randickface, with the help of Crota and Fury, had tried to get John to call Zombo while Quinn and Kat tried to convince Zombo to call John.

"Come on mommm," Randy huffed, tugging on John's arm.

"Get off the couch!" Crota whined, tugging on John's leg.

"Call Zombo!" Fury ordered, going behind John and trying to push him off the couch.

John groaned, wiggling his arms, "No. Let mommy sleep!"

Task sighed as he watched the scene played out. Shaking his head, he sighed and went to make himself a sandwich of darkness. With pickles.

The triplets made a whining sound, all collapsing on top of John as the little kids presented the phone to John.

"Pleeeaaassee mom? Please?" Mini begged, Frost and Pun standing behind her with puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, John got one arm free, "Fine, but only for you three." Dialing Zombo's number, he hesitated slightly to press the call button. Though, after one look at the three youngest children, he pressed call and held the phone to his ear.

There was no response. Zombo had left his phone in his room. The longer it rang, the more John's heart started to ache.

Hanging up, he shook his head at the three children. "He didn't answer," John whispered, turning off his phone as he pulled his blanket up as best he could.

The triplets shifted, sitting on the floor and leaning against the large couch while Mini, Pun, and Frost curled up next to John.

Turning on the TV, the children sat with John. Comforting him silently with their presences.

Back with Zombo and the girls, they had finally got breakfast, which by this time would actually be lunch, done.

"Call John," Quinn demanded for the something-eth time, finishing her eggs.

Zombo shook his head yet again, putting is plate in the dishwasher. "Look, we've already went over this, so why don't you go home," he sighed, rubbing his temples, "It's starting to get annoying."

Sharing a look, the sisters shook their heads. With some grumbling, they both flipped Zombo off as they left the house.

 **Hours Later**

Zombo sighed as he searched his room for his phone. Letting out a cheer of victory, he checked it for missed calls or messages.

His eyes widened as he saw there was a missed call from John. He hadn't thought that John would have called, or even wanted to call! Biting his lip, he looked outside. It was late, and very dark. But he knew that he had to go to John now.

Putting his phone in his pocket, he rushed through his house. Grabbing his keys and hurriedly going to John's house. Most of the children would probably be sleeping or at least pretending to, and Guy was on a business trip so he could speak to John alone.

As soon as he arrived at the house, he rushed to the door. Raising his hand to knock, he hesitated. He decided not to use the front entrance. He would try to climb to balcony to John's bedroom, so to assure that he wouldn't wake anyone.

In the darkness, Zombo knocked at John's window, feeling a bit like when they were teenagers sneaking around again.

John's eyes fluttered opened as he heard the knocking. Opening his window, he whispered in confusion, "Why are you here?"

"Because...I need to apologize," Zombo murmured back, swinging inside John's room, "I've been an idiot and I need you. So, please...I know you might not forgive me, and I didn't mean to hurt you I just-"

A slap rang out in the air, John's voice sharp as he huffed in a choked voice, "Shut up. You are an idiot, for thinking that I wouldn't forgive you."

Suddenly, Zombo pulled John close. Grabbing the slightly older man's hand roughly, Zombo placed it on his chest, right over his heart. "Feel that John?" He asked, trembling slightly. As John nodded, he continued, "That's yours. From the moment we've met...it always has been. And, I-I've been saving this, wondering when the right moment would be, but...I realize it's now."

Getting on one knee, Zombo chuckled as he pulled out a Ring Pop he stole from Quinn, "I hope this will do until we can get a replacement, but...John, I love you...please, say yes."

John nodded, tackle hugging Zombo, whispering fiercely, "Yes. _Hell yes_."

"Finally," Quinn said from the background. That's when the two lovers turned to see all the children up and about.

"YAY MOMMYS GETTING MARRIED!" Frost, Pun, and Mini screamed as they tackle hugged the two.

Zombo laughed as the three latched onto him. Kat decided to be the first of the big kids to congratulate him, so coming up to him she said. "Nice job Zomboner," Zombo grinned ear to ear at Kats words. They were the nicest things she had ever said to him.

Next up was the ever grumpy Task he stepped forward and using all his strength said "Congratulations," Giving a smile that made him look constipated. Note to self teach Task how to smile.

The rest of the kids said there congratulations smiling at the happy couple. Everything was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Bullies Don't Get Me Down

Frost biked around the neighborhood as usual. His hair flew out slightly because of the wind cause by his movements, and seven and a half year old was having fun.

Then, the neighborhood bullies appeared. Seeing Frost's shiny new bike that his siblings had got him for his birthday, they were jealous. Shoving each other, they made their way to Frost.

"Hey, freak, where you goin? Finally doin' everyone a favour and leavin' town?" One taunted, obviously the leader of the group of middle schoolers.

Frost sniffled but shook his head trying to ride away from the bullies. But they wouldn't have that as one of them moved to stand in front of the bike grabbing onto the handle bars.

"You got a nice bike mind if we borrow it?"

Then one of the bullies pushed Frost off the bike and onto the ground. The adorable seven and half year old started to tear up as some of his older siblings rounded the corner.

Another bully grabbed the bike as the leader sneered, "Don't tattle on us or else you'll be dead meat."

They then went out of sight as Quinn, Kat, and Gar rounded the corner. Spotting their little brother sniffling on the ground they rushed over.

"What happened kid?" Quinn asked, raising and eyebrow as Frost got to his feet.

Shaking his head, the child whimpered out, "Nothing. I'm fine." Running off down the street wanting to be alone.

Quinn arched a eyebrow "Wasn't he out here playing on his bike?" She asked the others looking around the street for the bike.

"He was," Kat nodded her head furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

They all stopped for a minute. Something was up. But they didn't know what it was. So continuing on there way they let the thought slip to the back of their minds

 **The Next Day**

Pun, Frost, and Mini where all out side using their imagination to turn the backyard into a giant jungle full of dragons, snow men, and, of course, unicorns. Right now they were on a expedition to find the castle of Drastic Von McScaryPants and his goons (The garden shed) who were known to steal unicorns for their horns. He also had the so called legendary artifact 'The Book of Memes'.

Pun was the native hunter that had been helping Mini and Frost get through the savage lands. She was their to make sure to help get 'The Book of Memes' back to her tribe.

Frost was the fearless adventurer that was leading the expedition. (Even though he was afraid of almost everything)

Mini was the faithful sidekick and photographer of the group her adventure pack (lunch bag) was always full of goodies and treats for the three to eat.

They were so enamoured with their game they barely noticed the gang of bullies coming up "What's the freak show up to now?" The leader finally asked as he leaned on frost stolen bike.

"N-nothing," Frost squeaked out, the fearlessness of his character slipping from his mind as he faced the bullies.

"No you're up to something," The bully said as he looked at them, noticing Mini's snack pack.

Narrowing his eyes, the second in command scoffed, "What, your mommy make you a snack? You gonna play dollies with the girls like a _sissy_?"

"They're called detailed action figures and it's _not_ just for girls," Mini corrected, crossing her arms poutily. When would people get the difference?

Rolling her eyes, a girl chewing gum obnoxiously huffed, "Why don't you stay out of this shortstack?"

"Shortstack?" Mini ground out, annoyance lighting up her eyes. Her fists shook as her cheeks turned red in anger.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, _squirt_?" Another, very tall, girl commented, putting a hand on her hip.

Frost shrunk back slightly as Pun just stared at the bullies blankly.

A third guy questioned cruely, "What's wrong with the blonde one? She as dumb as the freak?"

"Don't call them dumb!" Mini snarled, handing Pun her camera before lunging at the boy. The kid was vicious. She was, after all, Mini the Mighty Mouse.

The boy began to screech out in pain as Mini began to punch him screeching curse words at him. That caught the attention of the older kids. Quinn, Kat, and the rest began to come outside making the other bullies run.

"Woah, Woah,Woah," Gar said to Mini as he stepped in and grabbed her arms. "What's going on?" He asked her as the boy on the ground began to get up. He had a bloody and obviously broken nose. Bruises were forming and you could see through his tears he had a broken tooth. 'Note to self never piss Mini off' Gar thought to himself as Mini began to answer.

"We- We were playing an-and-" Mini burst into tears as she realised what she had done. Mini wasn't the one to lose her cool easily or beat people up for it.

"It's ok Min-Min," Kat cooed as she hugged the young girl petting her head trying to relax her.

At that moment the boy tried sneaking off but Quinn and the triplets blocked his way there. The siblings' eyes narrowing as Quinn cracked her knuckles. You never messed with one of their siblings and get away with it.

"What happened?" Quinn growled out to him, stomping one foot forward threateningly.

The boy looked at them as he pissed himself in fear. Then to save his life he told them everything.

 **One Interrogation and Shouting later**

The little boy and the rest of his cronies rolled the bike back over to Frost .

"We're sorry for taking your bike and making fun of you," The leader apologized as he looked at the ground, tissues hanging from his nose.

Frost nodded at the apology and took back his bike. Then a girl stepped forward to Mini.

"Sorry for calling you small," She said to the young girl. She was about to back off but a glare from Quinn made her stop and she added, " You're plenty of tall,"

Mini nodded and accepted the apology from the girl.

Finally the third boy came forward looking at Pun, "Sorry for calling you dumb, you're pretty smart."

Pun stared at him blankly. The boy arched a eyebrow. Was she gonna say anything? But Pun only pointed out, "Grass is green,"

The boys eyes widened and he wanted to say something, but was to scared to invoke the fury of the siblings.

Finally when each of the tormentors apologized they walked (Ran) from the scene leaving the siblings alone. For they had learned something that day. Never piss off or mess with the Haven house hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Pictures tell a thousand words

(Hey guys I have exciting news! Do you have questions for the Tales of Haven house-hold? Well guess what for our 7th chapter we're gonna do a questionnaire so ask your questions now before time runs out!)

"Alright kids," Mini's teacher hummed, a bright smile plastered on her face, "it's free time. You can go around the room to read a book, play quietly, or draw for fifteen minutes okay?"

"Yes Ms. Darling," the kindergarteners chimed before running to spots in the room. Most of them scattered to the 'Imagination Station', which in reality was just a few boxes of blocks/Barbies/whatever else a kid could play with, a rug, and some doll houses. Some of them went to the 'Reading Corner', which was a rug with a few small seats surrounded by picture or pop-up books.

Mini, despite being asked to play family, decided to stay at her desk and draw as well as an average five year old could draw. Which was to say...average, but her family always loved the drawings she brought home and put them on the fridge.

After a few minutes, Ms. Darling decided to come around to check on everyone. As she went over to Mini, she asked, "Are you doodling something for your family?"

"Yes miss! It's of one of the conversations they had just a few days ago," Mini told her cheerfully.

Now, Ms. Darling hadn't fully grasped the concept of the Haven family. Few people truly understood that Guy and John weren't romantically interested in each other in the slightest.

She did, after a lengthy talk John and Guy, understand that the two men were just friends. Maybe even brothers. They had no intention of being with each other whatsoever, even though they had custody over all the children together. She also slightly recalled that John was engaged, and that there was a new adoptee.

Shaking her head, she held back a sigh. The family was interesting to say the least. She never really knew what to expect, but she was sure it could be too awful an environment for such a sweet child.

"May I see it?" Ms. Darling hummed, crouching beside the five year old who nodded happily.

The teacher's smile froze as her eyes widened at the picture Mini held up. It was certainly the family plus Zombo. But the words….well. They weren't school appropriate. The picture was horrifying to a young teacher who didn't especially know how unique the family was, thought to anyone with common sense could see a five year old shouldn't know those words.

"Ho-how did you learn these words?" The teacher asked trying to keep her calm as she read over the words again making sure it was not a trick of her eyes. But alas. The words where still on the paper. Those awful words no young and innocent girl should know.

"It was a conversation I had with my family," Mini replied innocently with a smile as she looked up at the teacher not having heard or understood the shakiness in the woman's voice.

"D-do you mind if I-I keep this?" The teacher asked the young girl. Mini nodded delightfully and grabbed another white sheet of paper drawing on it with renewed strength as she wanted to bring home a picture.

The teacher tucked away the picture in her desk then reaching for the phone she dialed a number. Specifically Guys. When she was sent to voicemail she said urgently into the phone "Hello I need you and John to meet me after school, today," Turning back to the class she announced "Free time is over,"

-Later That Day-

John and Guy waited patiently in their chairs tapping their foots impatiently. Of all the kids they had to be called into the school for they didn't think it would ever be Mini. Sure maybe for a 'Kindness' Award. But never because she did something bad. But they guessed all kids have to have their own sort of rebellion. But still sweet innocent Mini? They had thought it would be in a few years. When she was older.

"Well she couldn't have done anything worse than what I've done," Quinn commented from the side sitting next to Task. The two adult's had to bring both Quinn and Task along since they picked them up from swimming practice right before getting here. They could've dropped them off but they didn't exactly have time. So the two teens had been forced to come along.

"Not helping " Guy murmured tapping his foot erratically as he watched the door, his mind going a million miles per second as he wondered what Mini had done. Finally after what felt like forever the door to the classroom opened Mini sitting in a seat nearby drawing with crayons making another so called masterpiece. All the other parent's and children had left the room leaving the six of them alone.

"Mama!" Mini shouted in excitement as she ran over to guy and hugged him. Guy picked the five year old up, easily able to hold her. "Teacher said you were gonna talk with her," She told him in the innocent five year old way.

"Yes, We are, How about you take you big sissy and brother on a tour of the school," Guy suggested to the five year old wanting to get her out of the room as the three adults talked about her. John seemed to agree nodding in the background.

"Okay,"Mini replied a small smile on her face as Guy let her back on the ground, "We went to the same exact pre-school I don't think we nee-" But Task complaining was cut off by John's Mom glare. "Okay let's go on a tour," He said. Mini about jumped for joy before she took his hand and Quinns running out of the room in to the hallway in pure giddiness of getting to show her older brother and sister around.

Once the kid where gone John and Guy turned to the teacher, "What happened?" They asked at almost the same time. The two had been friend's so long they had begun to think alike.

"This," The Mrs. Darling replied pulling out the picture from earlier and putting it on the desk for the two to see before continuing, "Your daughter, Mini, Drew this earlier, Honestly she shouldn't even know these words," Pointing at the words she had written.

"Honestly I don't know where she had heard those words," John was being completely honest as the others had decided against telling John about how Mini had learned of Harems. But Guy kinda rubbed the back of his head.

"Weeeeeelllll, The older kids where kind of discussing it the other day and Mini had overheard the conversation, When she did she came up to me and asked, I told her that she needed to learn on her own then I went and grounded Zombo and the others," Guy explained the story leaving out a few bits and pieces.

"You told our youngest to go learn what a Harem was?" John asked Guy shock rising in his voice as he realized what was happening.

"I was trying to promote self learning," Guy replied defending his honour, trying to explain how he was being a good parent. The teacher looked between the two.

"Look I understand that this was an accident, I love Mini too death and the other kids in her grade love her as well, But she can't learn these types of words, Think she could teach it to other kids and then the school would have a boat load of problems to deal with," Sighing the teacher looked at the men. "You have to make her understand that she can't repeat everything her siblings say, Especially words like these,"

"Of course it was a one time mistake that will never happen again," John gave a side glare to Guy one that said 'We will discuss you parenting skills later', "Yes one time thing," Guy shook his head yes ignoring the glare from John.

"Okay, then that's settled everything is just grea-" Mrs. Darling was cut off as the three adult's heard an explosion down the hallway. John and Guy looked at eachother before racing out of the room towards the sound of the explosion, already knowing that their children had something to do with it. Mrs. Darling ran after, her high heeled shoes clicking and clacking down the hallway.

Finally the three adults made it to the scene of the explosion, It was the vending machine that had exploded and spewed snacks everywhere. The culprits sat on the floor eating their goodies. "How in the world?" Guy asked looking at the shattered and smoking vending machine.

"I wanted a snack," Quinn shrugged unwrapping a protein bar before taking a bite out of it,  
"I wanted a chocolate bar," Mini added in her face covered in chocolate.

Task just sat on a nearby bench shaking his head at the two "And I wanted a normal family, guess two out of three isn't bad,"


End file.
